justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Time Warp
"Time Warp" by'' The Cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, covered by ''Halloween Thrills in-game, is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now ''and on Dance on Broadway. Background The background is kind of a spooky house with halloween decorations, like if there has been a party. Outside is dawning and you can see scary trees. At some points of the choreography, the background changes to dark blue and shows aqua patterns in spiral. Also we can see confetti raining. Dancers All four coaches wear Halloween costumes. '''P1' P1 is a zombie. He has the following features: * Long white hair *Black eye shadow *An electric blue suit with vest *Light pink bow tie *White shirt *Brown dress shoes P2 P2 is a doll. She has the following features: * Curly light blue hair *A big light pink bow tie in the head *Black eye shadow *A cherry red and light pink dress with light pink pantyhoes *A red bow tie in her neck *Black platform shoes P3 P3 is a witch. She has the following features: * She looks like Morticia Addams from "The Addams Family" *Black collected hair with some grey hairs. *Black dress like Morticia's with a big dark blue belt *Red pointy pumps P4 P4 is a rock star. He has the following features: * Black hair and a toupee with red highlights, *A big red lightning painted in his face *A red rockstar costume *Metal bracelets and shoulder pads *Black leather shoes *A black and white collar timewarpp1.png|P1 timewarpp2.png|P2 timewarpp3.png|P3 timewarpp4.png|P4 Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 4: Put together your hands with your partner's. Gold Moves 2 and 5: Shake your hands very quickly above your head. Gold Moves 3 and 6: As the lyric says, put your hand on your hips. Time Warp GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 Time Warp GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 Time Warp GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Let's do the Time Warp again" is sung Trivia *P4 looks like David Bowie. * There's a dance routine for this song, but it's not used in the game, probably because it's too complicated. * This is the third song from a Halloween-themed film in the Just Dance series, after Monster Mash and This is Halloween. * When certain lyrics are sung, the routine actually makes you do the steps: Jump left, step right, hand on hips, knees in tight, and pelvic thrust. * This is the first song to have a zombie as a dancer. The second was'' I Will Survive.'' * P2's avatar is unlocked when you reach Level 1250 on the World Dance Floor on ''Just Dance 2015''. * P1 is Arben Kapidani, P2 is Laura Ferretti, P3 is Aurélie Sériné and P4 is likely to be Mehdi Kerkouche. * P4 has a mask glitch: sometimes, his armpits have black small holes. Gallery timewarpquat.jpg|Time Warp timewarp_jd4.jpg timewarpdancecrew.jpg|The dance crew Timewarpdollavatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 97.png|P2 Just Dance 2015 Avatar Timewarprockstaravatar.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2014 98.png|P4 Just Dance 2015 Avatar time warp pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms timewarpquat_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover TimeWarpinactive.png TimeWarpactive.png Videos File:Time Warp - Rocky Horror Picture Show File:Just Dance 4 - Time Warp - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Time_Warp_-_4*_Stars Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Halloween Songs Category:70's Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited